Mothers and Lives
by BrilliantFreakii
Summary: GD
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Mir gehört hier wirklich überhaupt nichts, nur unserer lieben J.K.Rowling die die fantastische Harry Potter Welt erfunden hat. Die Idee zu dieser Story stammt auch nicht von mir sondern von The Chaotic Soul of Demons. Ich übersetze sie nur für unsere deutschen Leser. o)

**Mothers and Lives**

geschrieben v. The Chaotic Soul of Demons

übersetzt v. Crazylolly14

**1.Chap**

Molly Weasley betrat Dumbledore´s Büro, sich fragend wieso er sie eigentlich hier her bestellt hatte. Alles was in seinem Brief stand, war das es Ginny betreffe.

Als sie aus dem Kamin herausgestapft kam, konnte sie Dumbledore und Narcissa Malfoy, die auf einem Stuhl saß, sehen. „Ah Molly, du bist pünktlich! Narcissa hier, ist gerade eben gekommen…", doch Narcissa unterbrach ihn, „ Sie sagten in ihrem Brief dass es um meinen Sohn ginge, ist alles okay mit ihm?", fragte sie mit einem besorgten Blick.

„Oh meine,…ja…in der Tat…beiden geht es gut. Ich wollte Ihnen beiden nur mitteilen das die Feindschaft zwischen ihren Familien wohl ein Ende gefunden hat."

„Was?", fragten beide verwirrt.

„Oh ja, es scheint, als würden ihre Kinder die ganze Sache ziemlich blöd finden. Es scheint so als wären sie nun gute Freunde!"

Soeben betrat Filch den Raum, mit Ginny und Draco im Schlepptau. „Direktor, gerade eben habe ich diese beiden in einer ZUTIEFST eng umschlungenen Position in einer der Besenkammern gefunden."

Ginny, die die beiden Frauen noch nicht wahrgenommen hatte, fing an ihr Haar gerade zu richten und wurde dabei knallrot. Auch Draco bekam nichts von den beiden Müttern mit und strich sich über seiner zerknitterten Robe.

„In meinen ganzen Jahren habe ich noch nie soviel Unanständigkeit gesehen. Es war widerwärtig, ekelerregend und…"

„ Ja ja kommen wir doch gleich auf den Punkt. Wir waren im Begriff es wie Hasen zu tun!" „Draco!" „Sorry Gin!" Draco grinste spitzbübisch, doch dann fiel ihm der Kiefer hinunter und seine Augen weiteten sich um das doppelte. „M-M-Mutter!"

Auch Ginny´s Kopf drehte sich blitzartig um. „Mum!"


	2. Chapter 2

Abkürzungen:

N: Narzissa

M: Molly

D: Draco

G: Ginny

**2.chappii**

M: „Ginny!"

N:„Draco!"

G: „Mum, ich kann es dir erklären…."

D: „Wirklich? Gut, zumindest einer von uns…"

G: „Halt den Mund, Draco!"

D: „Okay!"

Ginny errötete und blickte zu Boden, Draco jedoch seufzte nur und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare.

D: „Okay, damit das mal klar ist, es gibst nichts was ihr tun könnt um uns zu trennen und falls ihr es versuchen solltet, sag ich es euch gleich: Ihr verschwendet nur eure Zeit! So, das ist mal gesagt worden, jetzt geh du vor und sag oder tu was."

Ginny schaute Draco strahlend an, dann sagte auch sie: „Ja, egal ob ihr es mögt oder nicht, wir lieben einander und niemand wird das ändern können."

Narcissa sah von Draco zu diesem hübschen jungen Mädchen, welches er behauptete zu lieben, und lächelte.

N: „Draco, obwohl dein Vater so etwas missbilligen würde, ich tu es nicht. Das einzige was ich will ist, dass du glücklich bist. Aber lass uns versuchen die Besenkammern nicht mehr so oft zu besuchen, okay?"

Draco grinste. „Okay Mutter!"

M: „Nun Ginny, da ich nicht bestimmen kann mit wem du dich verabredest und triffst, halte ich mich da gleich raus. Alles was ich sagen will ist das ich jetzt noch keine Großmutter sein will."

„Mum!", rief Ginny und errötete nochmals.

„Aheam" Dumbledore räusperte sich und warf einen Blick auf die beiden Teenager. „Nun lasst euch nicht noch einmal an irgendwelchen öffentlichen Plätzen erwischen, ja?"

„Ja Professor!" sagten beide und gingen.

Als sie aus dem Büro draußen waren, wandte sich Draco an Ginny und meinte hinterhältig: „Hey Gin….er sagte ja nur das wir uns nicht noch mal erwischen lassen sollen…außerdem sagte er nichts über Snapes Vorratsschrank."

Ginny begann zu grinsen und schon düsten sie davon.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Ginny und Draco kamen lachend aus dem Zaubertränke-Klassenzimmer.

Kurz darauf hin, betrat Professor Snape seine Klasse und sah dass die Tür zum Vorratsschrank offen war.

Als er den kleinen Raum betrat sah er lauter Flaschen und Kessel am Boden kullern.

„POTTER!" (immer er ;))

Narcissa und Molly saßen im Wohnzimmer in Malfoy Manor, und tranken Tee.

„Oh Molly, es ist mir wahrlich eine Freude dich kennen zu lernen. Aber nun sollten wir mal über unsere zwei Kinder reden…."

„ Ja du hast recht…ich finde es toll das sie sich so gut verstehen…Ich denke jedoch dass mein Mann und die restliche Familie das ganz anders sehen würden."

„Oh ja …bei mir genauso…wenn Lucius davon erfahren würde…ich will es mir gar nicht ausmalen! Ich hoffe nur dass sie es in der Schule für sich behalten! Ich glaube nämlich nicht das die Slytherins erfreut wären zu sehen dass einer von ihrem Haus etwas mit einer Gryffindor zu tun hat!"

„Ja, bei den Gryffindors wird das wahrscheinlich genauso sein!"

In der Zwischenzeit…..

„_Ist das Ginny, die da neben Malfoy sitzt?"_

„_Ich dachte die hassen sich!?"_

„_Was zum Teufel?"_

Solche Bemerkungen flogen durch die große Halle, als Ginny neben Draco bei den Slytherins saß. Die meisten am Tisch sahen sie herabfallend an, außer Blaise, Crabbe und Goyle die gerade dazukamen.

„Hallo Red!"

„Hey Blaise!"

„Hi Ginny!"

„Hallo Vince, Greg!"

„Oha, da kommt dein Bruder, oder auch ein kleiner Vulkan, ich kann es nicht unterscheiden!", sagte Blaise als er einen ziemlich wütenden Ron zum Slytherintisch hermarschieren sah.

„Ginny was tust du hier bei diesen Schwachköpfen!?"

„HEY! Ich hab das gehört!"

„Halt deinen Mund, Malfoy!"

Ginny drehte sich um, sah zu ihrem aufgebrachten Bruder auf und sagte mit einer gelassenen Ruhe:

„Hallo Ronald, ich glaube du kennst meinen Freund Draco bereits?!"

„Hallo Wiesel-König!"

Ron stand nur verwirrt da. Sein Mund und seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen. Kurz darauf kamen Harry und Hermine und schleppten ihn weg.

„Wart nur ab bis Mum davon erfährt!", rief er jedoch noch hinterher.

Draco und Ginny grinsten sich nur an.

„Potter! Ich weis das es du und deine Freundin wart die heute morgen meinen Vorratsschrank versaut haben. Ich möchte dich und Miss Granger um 8 Uhr bei mir sehen damit ihr eure Strafarbeit verrichten könnt."

„Aber-"

„KEINE WIDERREDE!"

„Ja, Professor!"

Als Snape weg war, wunderte sich Harry 1) Wieso er glaubte das Hermine seine Freundin war und 2) Wieso er sich sicher war, das es Ginny und Draco waren die TATSÄCHLICH den Vorratsschrank versaut haben.

„Na egal, ich werde mal zu Hermine gehen um ihr zu sagen was wir diesen Abend machen werden."


End file.
